the Tyler family's dark secret
by rocketshipsandrayguns
Summary: Oneshot. Rose's father has a dark secret, he's not human!


**this is a one shot about the master being rose's father .hope you like it please review and tell me if its any good, pretty please! I don't own Dr who.**

* * *

Rose had pressured the doctor into coming to Thanksgiving dinner with Micky, and Jackie.

Her mom would pretend to tolerate the doctor when she was in the room, but the moment rose left, she would give the time lord an icy stare that would make the doctor shiver.

The doctor couldn't understand why Jackie hated him so much.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the horrible evening was over honestly, he'd rather face the horrors of the time war again than spend one more minute around Jackie Tyler! Why did she hate time lords so much?

* * *

A week or so later rose asked if he would take her to see the father who she never knew. The doctor knew that it was just asking for trouble, but, how was he supposed to say no to those beautiful brown eyes of hers?

So there they were in a large church, watching Rose's parents say their wedding vows the doctor was a little unnerved by Pete Tyler, who remind him of someone he'd scene before, but he just couldn't place his face this regeneration seemed incapable of seeing the obvious-again!

* * *

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

He never should have brought rose to see her father's car accident.

He should have seen this coming, she had probably been planning this since the beginning and he fell for it!

After all the powerful aliens who had tried to destroy earth, a little stupid ape with no regard for the laws of time was to be its destroyer?

The doctor could feel the time lines being stretched out of shape like an imbecile was trying to play the violin with a hand saw.

If only he had grabbed hand and kept her from saving her dad, too late for that now.

* * *

Rose was smiling and going on about how clever her dad was and something about health drinks .the doctor wasn't paying attention to her, he was too mad to listen.

had he been a little less angry he'd probably would have noticed the scribbles written in gallifrain on the plans layed out on the work table!

Rose finely noticed the sullen time lord.

"Fine I'll tell him you're not my boyfriend"

The doctor gave her a steely stare and crossed his arms over his chest.

"When we met,I said travel with me in space you said no, then I said time machine."

Rose avoided his cold stare and pretend to admire Pete's first prize sharp shooting trophies.

"It wasn't some big plan it just happen is that so bad?"

The doctor sighed shaking his head.

"I did it again I picked another stupid ape,seeing the universe isn't enough for you , no you have to try to bend it to your will!"

"So its okay when you travel to other times and save people,but when its me saving my dad"

"My whole planet die all my family and friends don't you think I'd go back and save them if I could"? The doctor told rose trying to get his temper under control.

" it's not like i changed history, not much.I mean he's never going to be primminster of Britain or start world war three or something " she defended.

Fend up the doctor finely lost his temper and demand she her TARDIS key back and left the flat in a huff with rose shouting at him .

* * *

"Ooooh trouble in paradise, huh?" Pete asked leaning against the wall wearing a sharp black suit, feeling uncomfortable rose absent-mindedly began to tidy up his work station

"Oi don't touch that,you'll burn yourself"! He snapped,removing a white slender object out of her reach that looked similar to the doctors Sonic screwdriver.

" yeah sorry force of habit "rose sighed.

" listen don't worry about him ,there's 3'4 billion men on earth, most of them are better looking and aren't emotionally scared ".

" hey the doctors a wonderful man and we're not together, why does everyone assume we're a couple? I think he left me."

"What, a gorgeous girl like you? If you were my girl" Pete said smoothly to a horrified rose.

"Stop right there"!

" I'm just saying "

"I know what you're saying and we're not going no point are we going anywhere near there. There for you is like,like the Bermuda triangle"!

Pete stared at the freaked out blond and raised an eyebrow at her.

" blimey, you know how to flatter a bloke"

"Right,are we off"? She asked changing the subject. Offering Pete her arm.

" so, that wouldn't be a mixed signal at all"?

"Absolutely not".

" I'd take you back to the loony bin where you I'm sure I've met you somewhere before. "He laughed holding the door open for her.

* * *

The doctor wasn't surprised by the appearance of the repears ,after all you can't cast pebbles into the water without causing ripples.

He hereded rose her parents and baby rose into the church. Not that it would help much these things would brack down the walls in a few hours.

* * *

Rose stood still horrified by the sight of a reaper devouring the doctor whole!

Its my fault" rose sobbed.

Pete shook his head and sighed heavily .

"The doctor really cared about didn't want you to go through it again,not if there was any other way,now there isn't."

"What are you talking about,"?

" the car that was supposed to kill me, Rosie its doctor worked out a way out, but he's not in charge anymore, I am " Pete said kindly trying not to upset her .

"But you can't"

"Rose who am I Rosie"? Pete asked cupping her face with one hand while whipping away her tears with the other one.

" my daddy"

"Then trust me it's got to be done, time is dying this is the only way to fix it. I promise you this you'll see me again, I'll always watch over you" and with that he quickly left the church to face death.

* * *

Hours after rose and the newly restored doctor had left in the Tardis together. The body of Pete Samuel Tyler lay on a slab in the morgue awaiting autopsy. Had anyone walked in they would have though the corpse had burst into flames but it was actually regenerating!

As the arton energy intensified the 'dead man' screamed in great lite faded away leaving a very much alive Pete Tyler with a new face !

Just then the medical examiner burst into the room to see what all the noise was.

" who the hell are you !" He shouted as fear creped into his voice.

Pete rolled his neck around making a slight popping sound and jumped off the examining table fixing the poor human with an evil grin.

"I'm the master "!


End file.
